Photographs
by SenaKD
Summary: Secret romance. Rendezvous in the astronomy tower. Young love. Inspired by the song 'Photograph' by Rihanna and Will.I.Am. R


_A/N: Inspired by the song Photograph by Rihanna and WILL. . I've used **italics** to indicate the song lyrics. R&R. Disclaimer. I don't know the song lyrics or Harry Potter. Blessed be J.K! _

Photograph

_Sob, Sob, Sniff Sigh Sob Sniff._ Mrs Granger listened intently for a moment, she recognize those tell tale signs. Stepping into her daughter's room she whispered

"Hermione, dear?" _gasp_ Margaret Granger watched her daughter, stuff some papers into a box before she pushed under the bed and turning to look at her tried to wipe her cheeks.

"I'm fine mum..." she tried to convince her. Her mother said nothing, just walking forward, her heels making clicking sounds on the hardwood floors of Hermione's bedroom floor. She gave her a knowing look and pulled her into a strong maternal hug.

"There will be other boys" she whispered into her bushy brown hair. _Sob_ "I know it seems like the end of the world now, sweetheart..." she continued while her daughter made her blouse wet with tears. _Sob_ "...he didn't deserve you anyway" she chuckled pulling back and brushing a few wet strands of hair of her teenager's face. _Sniff_ Hermione wiped her nose and smiled weakly at the older woman.

"Thanks mum, I'll be fine, I promise" Hermione told her, moving away, picking up a book and sitting back down at the far end of the bed, she opened the book at stared at the pages in the hope her mother would take the hint and leave her be now. She listened to her shoes clicking, out of her room, down the hall and the click of the water jug in the kitchen before she unceremoniously ditch her book onto her bedside table and pulled the box out from under the bed again.

Upon opening the wooden lid, craved with two intertwine love hearts, she chose the first photograph on the pile and looked at. Her best friends Harry, Ginny and Ron smiled and waved back at her. Harry was holding Ginny's hand proudly and Ron was making bunny fingers behind his sister's head, who turned to whack him with her free hand. Hermione's last year at Hogwarts had been one of the best of her life.

_Sigh_ she placed it on the bed next to her and picked up the next photo. These were the photos that made her cry. It was a bitter sweet memory of her first love, the photos of secret couple spending Easter morning in her Grandmama's country home.

_**Here's a little story I gotta tell, about this boy I know so well back in the day, was cool and all, fell in love, I fell in love. Thought he was the one for me, other boys I could not see and look what happen to our love, like I how could it be.**  
_

She could see her legs, hanging over his while she lend back on the sofa to take his picture. He was trying to look stern about having his photograph taken but failed when a grin washed his frown away, as he started tickling her toes mercilessly _Sigh_ she placed this photo down with the last and picked up another.

_**It should have been me and you. It could have been you and me boy. You broke my heart now I'm standing here, it should have been me and you. It could have been you and me. Now all I look at are these photographs**_

The time they were together was special and secret. Should anyone find out, the Pureblood would have been punished.

"We'll make it work..." he told her that night. The photo was darker than most of them, it was taken in the astronomy tower late at night. The couple had stuck out for a moonlight picnic.

_**All I've got are these photographs, all I've got, is nothing without you. Got nothing without you. Got nothing without you.**_

_Sniff_ Hermione watched the blonde hold the champagne class up to the camera, smiling seductively at her. Her heart clenched at the look on his face, she finally given in that night. They'd made love under the stars and he whispered he loved her.

_**Now baby its killing me, I'm saying it's killing me, the fact that you ain't around. Baby I'm falling down, I need me a remedy been looking for remedies, I need you to be around baby I'm hurting now I know you're a better man when I was your girl, this land is a better land when you're in my world. Today will be better babe, if it were like yesterday, so happy and lovely.**_

He told her he was a better man, because they were together. That statement; she decided, is what made it hurt the most when they had to be apart. He really loved her, but his stupid family dictates who he will marry. And marrying a muggleborn like herself, would never be permitted.

_**All I've got are these photographs I remember when I used to make you laugh. I don't want to be stuck in the past, but you're all that I have, that I had and I don't want to lose what we built this far, this is me and you. Your're my superstar, I'd give anything baby here's my heart my heart my heart.**_

Shedding yet more tears, she picked up the next photo. Draco lay stretch, out in the sheets, his long white blonde hair laying limp on his face, his lean chest exposed, his legs tucked into the green silk sheet only showing the very top of his briefs.

_**My heart don't stop, my heart be beating over, my loving never stop even though that it's over, girl I've been reminiscing, when I played that Casanova way back when we was kissing on your grandmama's sofa girl I've got us luvvyduvvy on my photo album I got them pictures back when I was rocking Calvin Klein, you had your best jeans on, looking sexy oh home girl, why could it not be the one.**_

_Sigh._ She gave a small smirk, as she remembered, finding the small words _Calvin Klein _on the waist band. She remembered commenting;_  
_

"Isn't that a muggle brand?" his reply had been to start a pillow fight.

"...and If you tell anyone, I'll hex you so bad!"He joked half serious, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

_**Why couldn't I be the one? Why couldn't you be the one? I've got are these photographs.**_

_'Why?'_ She thought._ 'why, couldn't I be a Pureblood? Why, couldn't he be a muggleborn?'A whole year spent in love, together and now all I have are these photographs'_ She grimaced to herself, stuffing her face into her pillow so her mother wouldn't hear her racking sobs. _Sob, Sob, Wail, Sniff._

_A/N: Please remember to review!_


End file.
